


Gotta Find My Girl

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: When Claire makes up her mind to do something, she does it.  Pesky things like walls between universes are just roadblocks to knock down.





	Gotta Find My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 19 of the Supernatural Rare Ships Creation Challenge to the song prompt "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin, which is where the title comes from. Thanks to smudgythoughts/harplesscastiel for beta-reading!

It doesn’t take much work to convince Cas to give Claire access to the Bunker’s library. Dean’s another story, which is hilarious considering he gave her a book on Enochian myth for her birthday. Eventually, though, even he gives in. Sam actually geeks out showing her the way the books are organized and the stuff he’s been scanning and uploading.

(She’d long since found his Super Secret Hunter Wiki on her own but decides to let him go on thinking he’s just that sneaky.)

What none of them seem to appreciate is the time she’d put into doing exactly what she wanted while her teachers were clueless. They just see the books on demons and angels and monsters and give her a pat on the head (not literally, or they’d lose a hand, yes even Cas… okay, maybe not Jack, though she’s willing to try). They don’t look at what she’s actually reading, what notes she’s taking into her hunter’s journal.

Sometimes she thinks that’s a bad idea. Jack’s the one who opened the door to that world before, even if it wasn’t the one he was aiming for. He could do it again, right? But if Jack’s involved, they’re all involved, and there’s no way that’ll end well. Besides, he’d needed Kaia’s help to do it, and the whole point is she’s not here.

~*~

Maybe she hadn’t been as sneaky as she’d thought. She’d underestimated Jack’s guilt, that was for sure. Obviously he felt almost as responsible as she did for Kaia getting killed in the world of her nightmares. That had been enough to keep him from involving the others on the grounds that it was risky enough with two of them.

So, now they’re back on the ship, and Jack’s got his hand on her shoulder. (She drew the line at holding hands.) Apparently since she’s been there and he hasn’t, he needs to feel the vibe or some crap.

Of course, he doesn’t stay put once the door’s open, because guilt. Could be a good thing, she decides, considering the crap she might run into over there. She’s got her gun, her knife, and her Grigori sword, but none of that will probably do crap against that giant whatever-it-was they saw right before leaving. So, yeah. Super-powered nephilim-dude could be handy to have around.

~*~

Handy. Yeah, that’s a good word for it, Claire thinks as Jack holds back King Kong while she slices through the robed creatures. Handy.

And then there it is. The one that’s different from the others. The one holding the spear it used to kill Kaia. 

(When she tells Jack that, suddenly King Kong bits are raining down around them, filling the air with the stench of rotten barbecue.)

Claire advances on the monster, sword at the ready. Why is it just standing there? Is it really just that confident it can take her?

“You think I won’t kill you if you don’t attack?” she spits. “You were aiming at me last time, and you killed my… killed my friend. So you already struck first.”

It moves, and Claire starts to lunge, only for Jack to pull her back.

“Let go of me! What the hell do you think we came here for?” she demands.

He doesn’t answer, just points at the monster as it lowers its hood to reveal a familiar face.

“Hello, Claire.”

~*~

“You’re not her!” Claire reaches for her silver knife. She hopes it works as well on this world’s shapeshifters.

“It’s her,” Jack says, “but not.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

It’s enough to hold Claire still as the creature sets down its spear and reaches to touch her forehead.

“Epic battle with a doorknob,” it says.

“Kaia?”

~*~

The explanations mostly go over Claire’s head. All the crap she’s read and nothing prepared her for this.

“So she… you… kept coming back here because…”

“Because part of me got left behind the first time I came here.” It frowns. “I tried to find you. After the rift closed, I mean. You weren’t at Jody’s. You weren’t anywhere magic could find you. Even when I dreamed, you just weren’t there.”

Of course not. Because she’d been in a freaking warded bunker.

“So you came back here?” Claire looks around at the blue-green trees and wonders what was worth coming back for. Worth giving up. Maybe this had all been a horrible mistake.

“I knew you’d look for me too.” She waves a hand at the bodies of the creatures that litter the ground. “And I knew you’d make an entrance. You’re kind of extra like that.”

Claire’s lips twitch into a smile despite herself. “Thanks.”

“I see you brought cocaine boy.” Kaia waves at Jack over Claire’s shoulder, and wow, that’s a nickname that needs an explanation. “So, we good to go home?”

Claire reaches out a hand to her, heart skipping when Kaia’s fingers close over hers, squeeze, and don’t let go this time.

“Yeah,” she says. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
